Why did you chase me?
by TexasGril
Summary: The sirens were going and they were racing down University as fast as they could. Pushing the limits of their squad car. Nick pressed down on the gas pedal as he passed the next intersection. Andy and Nick could hear Dov screaming at the car he was chasing. One Shot!


**The time frame is sometime after 4.03. It just something that rattled around this past week while on shift. Please remember I do this for fun, I am not a professional writer. I do make mistakes no matter how many times I edit the thing! This is a one-shot**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

The sirens were going and they were racing down University as fast as they could. Pushing the limits of their squad car. Nick pressed down on the gas pedal as he passed the next intersection. Andy and Nick could hear Dov screaming at the car he was chasing.

"Come on you asshole, get out of the way. Can't you see I am chasing someone, you stupid mother…." Dov yelled.

Nick darted down an alley at full speed trying to catch up to Dov.

Andy grabbed her radio, "Dov open MIC!"

"I am going to beat the ever living daylights out of you when I catch you. Steal a car and run from me you dumb ass."

Nick hit a dip with out breaking, causing them to bounce. Andy gripped the door handle to steady herself as she grabbed her radio again.

Andy yelled into her radio, "DOV OPEN MIC!"

Dov slid around a corner as Chloe heard Andy over the radio.

Chloe reached over and killed the mic. She then reached for her radio, "Copy 1519."

Nick smirked at Andy, "He is ramped up." They approached an intersection.

Andy looked both ways, "Clear. Well, you know Dov, he has got to kick ass and take names."

Just as they cleared the next intersection they heard, "1510 in foot pursuit, back alley of Queens and Central."

"Copy 1510," from dispatch.

Nicked pulled on to Queens and headed to central. Nick weaved in and out of traffic, trying to get to Dov and Chloe. He grumbled about traffic and being halfway across town but still the closest officers to respond.

"1510 give us a location," Andy called out into her radio.

They heard deep breathing and sounds on the radio, "uh…. 1510… uh…." Chloe sound so unsure of herself and was not giving her location.

"Come on 1510 were are you at! Give us a location." Andy tried not to sound annoyed but they can't help them if they can't find them.

"1510 at Central and …." Chloe cut off again.

Nick started to slow down so they could start looking for a visual on them.

Andy saw them out of the corner of her eye just as they passed the next alley, "Nick back up, down the alley."

Nick stomped on the brakes, coming to a shrieking halt. Everything flew forward in the car. He threw it into reverse and then darted down the alley.

Both of them could see a guy a few feet in front of Dov running, Chloe was trailing behind Dov.

Nick sped past both Dov and Chloe, catching up to the suspect. Andy opened her door slightly and hit the running suspect, causing him to fall to the grown. Nick slammed on the breaks and came to abrupt halt.

Andy jumped out as Dov ran up to the suspect. The suspect was whining and crying about being knocked down. Chloe yelled at him, "that is what you get for running."

"Why did you chase me?" the suspect whined some more.

Dov tried to catch his breath and barked out "because your slow and stupid."

"Why you gotta pick on the little guy? Why are you so upset?" suspect cried out as he was pushed up against Andy and Nicks squad car to assess his injuries.

Dov started to check him for weapons, "Why am I upset? You shoot at me, it becomes personal."

Nick laughed as he was leaning against the back of his car. Andy smirked at him as she watched Chloe and Dov put their suspect into the car.

"You two got this because we are going to go back to our coffee."

Dov and Chloe waved at them annoyed, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, you guys didn't even have to run. You just hit him with the car."

Nick chuckled, "whatever works for us. Ready to get some lunch partner?"

"Yep, ready."

Andy and Nick got back into the car and went to lunch.

* * *

Nick and Andy had just finished lunch when dispatch came through, "1519, domestic disturbance at 1414 bullock. Neighbors say small children are in the house."

Andy grabbed the radio, "1519 responding." She then flipped on the lights as Nick changed directions.

When they pulled up to the street and started to get out, the neighbor came running over, "I heard shots just seconds ago."

Nick motioned for the woman to head back to her house as he said, "I need you to go back inside so we know you are safe. We will come get you when it is safe."

Another shotgun blast was heard in the house as they turned towards it.

Andy grabbed her radio, "1519, shots fired at our location, send back up."

Nick and Andy made it to the porch and saw the front door was open. Nick peaked in and whispered, "Clear."

Andy went through the door and yelled, "Toronto Police Department." Nick followed. They came to a doorway that looked like it went to the kitchen. Andy peaked in, "clear."

Nick went through the doorway and went right; Andy came through and went left.

Nick had just reached his doorway when Andy got to hers. She had just leaned against the wall to the right of the doorway, facing Nick. It was Nick's face she noticed first, it was across between freaked and concerned.

Nick yelled, "Gun," as he dove to the ground.

All Andy heard next to her head was the shotgun blast. The husband had appeared in the doorway, pointing the shotgun at Nick, shooting it right next to Andy's head. It sent Andy reeling to the ground. She watched as Nick shot back and the suspect fell through the doorway.

Her ears were ringing. She couldn't hear anything. She just sat there for a minute watching as Nick got up and scurried over to the suspect. He kicked the gun out of the suspect's hand as Oliver and Marlo entered the room.

Oliver grabbed Nick and patted him down, making sure he was ok, while Nick assured him he was.

Marlo crouched down in front of Andy and started talking to her.

Andy looked at her confused since everything was sounding muffled and that horrible ringing in her ear would not stop. Andy shook her head and started to rub her ears. Marlo smiled and took out a notepad and wrote "Its going to take a little while for the ringing to stop."

Andy continued to rub her ears and nodded.

Marlo shook her head at Andy showing she understood and patted her knee. She reached out her hand to pull up Andy. She saw Dov and Chloe appear out of nowhere, saying something to Oliver. Andy took Marlo's hand and stood up.

"House is clear and we found four bodies in the basement." Dov said to Oliver, "We are going to need a detective here."

Oliver looked over at Andy, "1512, need a detective, medical and coronary at my location. Also put 1519 out of service, officer needing medical attention."

"Copy 1512."

* * *

Sam pulled up to Nash's place and honked. Traci ran outside waving to her mother and got in the car.

As Sam pulled away, he looked at Nash, "I could have responded without you. I know Leo is sick and he needs you."

Traci waved in the air to nothing, "He is been sleeping for hours and will probably be sleeping for hours. Besides, I want to check on Andy. Did they say what happened?"

"Nope, just your text from Nick saying Andy was at St. Luke's being seen. Nothing else."

Traci frowned, "Yeah, he is not answering either."

"I am sure she is fine."

"Andy fine or normal fine?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I am sure Nick would have called if it was something serious."

* * *

It took hours for Traci and Sam to clear the scene. Sam and Traci's phone kept blowing up while on scene. Sam watched Traci with amusement as she tried to conceal that she was texting constantly while on scene. Sam smiled when she finally put her phone away after receiving a quick phone call.

"Everything ok over there?" Sam looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, Nick says he has her home now."

"I can drop you off after were are done."

Traci shook her head, "No, that is ok."

"Come on Traci, its no big deal, its on the way back to the station."

"Sam," Traci looked at him like this was paining her to say it, she then whispered, "She is at Nick's, not her house."

"ummm…" was all Sam could muster, he couldn't think of what to say to Traci.

Traci saw Marlo headed their way, "Its ok, Sam, I can get catch a ride from Dov."

Sam looked over his shoulder and then back at Traci, "I can take you, just give me a minute."

Traci eyed him as he walked over to Marlo. After a few minutes of talking, Sam walked back, "Ok, good to go."

Sam and Traci got into the car with utter silence. When Sam pulled up to a red light, Traci couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing Sam?"

"Driving you to Nick's."

"I know that smarty pants, why though? I could have gotten a ride from someone else. She is ok you know. She is just a little rattled."

"I understand but if you don't mind, I would like to see for myself."

"I don't mean to be rude Sam but what is Marlo going to think?"

"Marlo is not going to think anything, we are not together anymore."

Traci looked at him shocked, "Since when?"

Sam sheepishly said, "a few weeks back. It was for the best."

"Are you trying to fix things with Andy."

"Would you be happy if I said yes?"

Traci eyed him, "If you hurt her, I swear to god….

Sam cut her off, "I have a plan, its going to be ok."

Traci laughed, "Hey, wait a minute, how do you know where Nick lives?"

Sam smiled, "I texted him when we arrived on scene. He has been feeding me updates and said she could use a friendly face tonight."

Traci looked so shocked to hear that out of his mouth.

"What, I know he is making her soup and she is curled up on his sofa."

"I thought for sure you assumed they were a couple."

Sam stopped at the next red light and looked at her. "I did for a little while, until Nick and I worked the last drug case together. I made a snide comment and Nick put me in my place. Needless to say, Collins is on the get McNally back operation. " He grinned at Traci as he pulled away from the light.

Traci busted out laughing. "She will never know what hit her." Traci then got all serious, "Can I help?"

"Of course, the more people helping, the better chance I have." Sam gave a quick smile to her and turned back facing the road.

Traci snickered, "Let the chase begin!"

Sam pulled in front of Nick's place and parked. Sam turned to her and said "I got my running shoes on! I am ready!"

They both got out of the car to see Nick standing in the doorway. Sam smiled at him and waved. Traci waved too, as she turned to Sam, "She is going to wonder why you are chasing her."

Sam started walking towards Nick, "I have an answer she can't deny."

"And what would that be?"

"I love her and there is no going back!"

Sam and Traci walked up to Nick, Traci hugged him, Sam shook his hand and they went inside.

Sam knew his plan couldn't fail because he knew Andy loved him and he loved Andy. It may take time and test both their resolve but they would make it, he was sure of it, he thought.

Let the chase begin!


End file.
